


Michael and the Bathroom

by ThreeByTwoByWhat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (also from the Squip), (from the Squip), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Swearing, mentions of physical abuse, support your local small fanfic writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeByTwoByWhat/pseuds/ThreeByTwoByWhat
Summary: Q: What would have happened if Michael had found Jeremy and they talked after Michael in the Bathroom?A: a healthy, communication-based relationship that's what(there's no sequel, it's done)





	1. Michael Leaves the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to this fandom (only skimmed the script, haven't listened to the whole audio bootleg yet) so there's probably going to be some mistakes. I'm pretty sure Jeremy's shorter but, once again, no clue. I already know that the timeline's kinda fucked.

“Get out of my way. Loser.”

_Jeremy… Jeremy left me alone in the bathroom_ , Michael thought, leaning against the sink. He sank down to the floor, jamming his hands into his forehead and gritting his teeth. His last words echoed in his head.

  
“He must have had a reason, come on, Michael,” he whispered softly. “He’s… he’s got that shit in his head, the, the Squip.” He paused to wipe his nose and sniff. “No, but that’s just supposed to remove your fears and insecurities.”

Michael’s face paled as a realization struck him.

“Oh fuck… did Jeremy hate me and he was afraid to tell me?”

_I am alone in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall,_ he thought. _Just, Michael in the bathroom at a party. By himself. Michael in the bathroom by himself._

He stood and leaned against the door, listening, hoping to hear… what? Jeremy asking him to unlock the door and apologize?

Some drunk girl outside sang loudly to that shitty Whitney Houston song.

“I wanna dance with somebody!”

Michael’s hand flew to cover his mouth and muffle his sob as he couldn’t stop himself from thinking, _now there’s no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore._

He stumbled backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bathtub.

“Ahh- !” he exclaimed, flailing as he fell backwards. “Ugh!”

He caught his breath a little bit before a new wave of emotion washed over him and the tears started to fall again.

*knock, knock, knock, knock*

_Oh god._ Michael stood quickly and stepped toward the sink. As he splashed the running water on his face, the party-goers kept knocking. He began to panic, fixed his hair little, and went to unlock the door, and-

The knocking stopped.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the toilet seat. _God, I wish Jeremy was here. I wish he’d never taken that damn Squip. Or better yet, I wish I off’ed myself._ He swallowed, wiping at his eyes. _I wish I was never born. I’m just fuckin’ Michael, the loser stoner._

_Fuck. Stop it, Michael._

He sat for a minute, took a few deep breaths, and unlocked the door, throwing himself into the unforgiving halls of the party.

“Finally!” Jenna Rolan exclaimed, rushing in.

Michael squeezed between the crowd as fast as he could, trying to find Jeremy.

_It’s that fuckin’ Roomba shit in his head. It’s not him. Jeremy wouldn’t do that. Jeremy’s not like that._

He rushed through the crowd, eyes peeled and searching for his friend. He glanced back to the bathroom in a moment of weakness and saw the boy he was looking for walking towards the bathroom door, pressing his left hand against his temple and grimacing in pain. Michael quickly made his way back, practically shoving people aside to get to his best friend.

“Jeremy!”


	2. Jeremy Enters the Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the swearing is kinda ooc but hey. i like my words.

“Jeremy!”

  
Jeremy gasped and turned to find the source of the noise, Michael Mell, right in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Michael grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

“Michael, I’m so sorry-” Jeremy began. Looking in Michael’s eyes felt like trying to stare directly at the sun, so he opted for the floor instead.

“Hey, hey, shut the fuck up,” Michael interrupted. “It wasn’t you, right? It was the Squip?”

Jeremy nodded weakly, still looking at the ground. He mumbled, “It’s… off, right now.”

“Alright, then you don’t have to apologize. I don’t care as long as you couldn’t control it.” Michael heard the shorter man sniffle, and immediately moved in for a hug. “J, it’s okay, man, it’s okay.” He pulled back. “Do you want to sit down?”

Jeremy nodded again, allowing his best friend to guide him to the closed toilet seat and sat down. Michael went to the sink and picked up a box of tissues.

“Michael…” he started to say, but it came out as more of a whisper.

“Hm?” He offered the tissues to his friend, kneeling on the floor.

Jeremy gratefully took one and swiped at the tears on his face. “I want it out.” He looked up, finally meeting his friend’s eyes. “The Squip. I don’t want it anymore. You were right and I’m sorry. I want it gone.” The Squip began faintly speaking in Japanese again.

“Hey, buddy. You don’t need to apologize.”

“No, but I do for that part!” Jeremy exclaimed suddenly, standing up. “I said that! I said that you were jealous! That was me!”

It wasn’t until Michael caught his hands that he realized they were waving so wildly.

“Jeremy, that wasn’t you.” Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but Michael just brought his finger to his lips. “A-buh-buh-buh. I know you, and that wasn’t you. The Squip affected you, and even if it didn’t, you regretted it right after, am I right? And then it took complete control before you could apologize, right?”

The shorter man nodded once again, eyes returning to their spot on the floor.

“There. Good. You see?” Michael tilted Jeremy’s chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes. He seemed to notice what he was doing and brought his hand quickly to his hoodie pocket. “Shit, sorry, that was gay.”

“No, no, no, it’s okay,” Jeremy laughed. “I liked it.” All eyes in the room widened for a second. “Uh, anyway, sorry,” Jeremy stepped back and sat back down on the toilet, looking at the floor once again. “That’s not all of why I want it out.”

“Oh. Okay,” Michael said, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. “Do you just wanna talk, and I’ll listen?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy shifted his feet. “I- it shocks me, sometimes, when I… when I disobey.” He glanced up to see Michael’s eyes already filling with rage. “But- but not too bad! Just so much that it kind of hurts!” The taller man’s fists remained clenched. “Okay, you know what, let’s just get out of here and I’ll tell you somewhere where we can break shit.”

“That sounds great.” Michael said coldly, standing and pulling Jeremy along with him, through the party and out the front door. On the way to Michael’s car, they heard Rich yelling something about Mtn Dew Red.


	3. Michael Enters Jeremy's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god that's the worst title ever. i almost just made it 'Michael Enters Jeremy'

As soon as they arrived at Michael’s house, Jeremy rushed to his friend’s bed, laid down, and sighed heavily. Seeming calm, he patted the spot next to him and glanced at his friend.

Michael, who was nowhere near calm and probably shouldn’t have been driving earlier on, slammed the door behind him and stalked towards the bed. “Spill.”

Jeremy sighed and pushed himself up, leaning against the headboard. “I, uh… I have no idea how long it’s going to be off, so I’ll try to be fast. It blocks you from my vision unless you’re right in front of me, it… kinda almost made me have sex with Chloe, it-”

“WHAT?” roared Michael, standing up.

“Uh, guh, uh, I mean, it stopped me from being able to move and made me say some stuff I didn’t wanna say, so…”

Michael opened his mouth, but stopped himself. “Sorry. Go on,” he sat back down on the edge of the bed. “Er- but you didn’t actually have sex with her, did you?”

“No! No, god no.”

“Good.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Uh, the squip, it also… does this thing where it… it says like ‘everything about you is so terrible, everything about you makes me wanna die’ and sometimes it makes me repeat it.”

“Repeat it? Repeat it how?”

“‘Everything about me is just terrible, everything about me makes me wanna die.’”

Michael stared at his friend in angry disbelief. “And it took calling me a loser to want it gone?”

“Well, yeah,” Jeremy seemed confused.

_Holy fuck,_ Michael thought, still staring at Jeremy. _This Squip shit really fucked up his confidence._

“Didn’t it- didn’t it hurt your feelings?” the short man asked.

“I mean, yes, but it was much worse to you, and for a longer time.”

“No, it was horrible to you for the same amount of time.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “You- you know, after it activated I immediately started pushing you away.”

“You mean the Squip started pushing me away.”

“What?”

“You said that _you_ started pushing me away. It wasn’t you; it was the Squip.”

Jeremy stared at his friend for a second. “Right, right. It wasn’t me.” He mumbled the last part to himself, gaze fixated on his shoes.

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy looked up.

“It wasn’t you.”

“I _know_ that.”

“But do you really? Or do you just want me to drop it?”

“I…”

“Exactly.” Michael edged up the bed until he was laying next to his friend. “Repeat after me, Jeremy.”

“What the fuck?” Jeremy scooted backwards, stepping off the bed and backing up till his back hit the wall. “Are you the goddamn Squip? Where did Michael- where did Michael go? Why were you pretending to be on my side at first?”

“No, no, Jeremy, wait!” Michael exclaimed, jumping off the bed and walking over to Jeremy. “No, I’m Michael, I promise I’m not the Squip.” He chuckled, grabbing Jeremy’s hand. “In hindsight, I really shouldn’t have phrased it that way.”

“No, it’s okay.” The Squip had said something in Japanese, ensuring Jeremy of Michael’s innocence.

The two moved back to the bed and sat down.

“Okay, uh,” Michael started. “I promise I’m not the Squip. But, repeat after me, okay?”

“Okay,” Jeremy nodded, biting his lip.

“‘Everything about you is so wonderful.’”

Jeremy outright laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Just do it, Jer.” Michael’s eyes were pleading, and Jeremy couldn’t refuse again. “‘Everything about you is so wonderful.’”

He huffed and complied. “Everything about me is so wonderful.”

“Everything about you makes me want to live forever.”

“Everything about me makes you want to live forever.”

“Uh-uh, try again. Everything about you makes me want to live forever.”

Jeremy laughed at his friend. “Everything about me makes me want to live forever.”

“Good!” Michael beamed. “Although, you were right the first time, too,” he mumbled.  _Fuck it._

“… Michael?”

“Jesus Christ, dude, do I have to spell it out for you?” Michael cupped Jeremy’s chin in his hand, drawing their faces nearer. Their foreheads touched. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh. Yes,” Jeremy whispered before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Michael’s.

Michael pulled away first, somewhat reluctantly. “Was that okay?” he rumbled, his face centimetres from Jeremy’s.

Jeremy shivered and nodded. “Do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh anyway i think i may have accidentally stolen the 'repeat after me' bit from someone else, unless its fandom canon that michael does that. thanks for reading


End file.
